teenage_mutant_ninja_turtles_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Season 2 Episode 13: Welcome to Yuffie's Nightmare
Opening song: Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians (1987) Theme Song Welcome to Yuffie’s Nightmare (The next night at a construction site, all was quiet. Suddenly, an explosion occurred near the tar section. Emerging from the explosion’s smoke are Loki’s group and their henchmen, having blown up the cement wall with TNT and Nitro boxes to get some tar as they smirked evilly at this moment) Loki: Excellent! Hunter J: With this tar, nothing will stop us! Myotismon: Nothing and no one! (They chuckle evilly a bit. Then, Sonic calls to them in determination) Sonic: I don’t think so, creeps! (Then our heroes come in, armed and ready to fight. And Cloud and Aerith are with them. The villains smirked evilly, as if they’re unafraid) Vanitas: Ah, great timing, Mobians and allies. Tails: What are you planning this time? Loki’s group: This. (Then with him snapping his fingers, Loki conjured the tar into tar/slime-like figures that resemble goblins, confusing our heroes) Yuffie: What’s with the tar/slime goblins? Cloud: And what’re you planning with them? Sephiroth: Your doom. (Then he points his finger out to our heroes, cuing the tar/slime goblins to charge at our heroes. But before our heroes reacted, the tar/slime goblins leapt onto our heroes and formed into a huge sea of tar/slime. Suddenly, the city itself melts into tar/slime, much to our heroes’ confusion and then the remains of the melted “Buildings” engulfed our heroes. When it subsided, only Yuffie emerged, alone. She coughs a bit, despite being covered in tar/slime. Then she looked around in concern for her parents and our heroes) Yuffie: Mom, Dad, guys?! (But then Loki’s group and their henchmen chuckled evilly a bit at her, making her angry) Yuffie: What did you do with them?! Myotismon: We used this tar/slime to swallow them to their doom. (Then Yuffie tried to charge at Loki’s group and their henchmen, but the tar/slime held her down like quicksand. She tried again and again, but then to her fear, she started to slowly sink into the sea like quicksand) Yuffie: Let me out! (Then to her horror, Loki’s group and their henchmen turned into a huge wave of tar/slime and charged at her. Yuffie tried to escape by swimming, but she continued to sink and then the wave caught her and grabbed her by its tendrils) Ghost-like voice: (Whispering) Yuffie.... (Then Yuffie punched away a nearby tendril that grabbed her right arm, but then more kept grabbing and grabbing at her, making her sink more. Then the tendrils turned into tar/slime-like goblin hands and once submerged in the tar/slime sea, Yuffie struggled and struggled, but then a giant tar/slime-like goblin appeared with glowing blood red eyes and sharp teeth like angler fish. Then it lunged at her, ready to eat her. Yuffie lets out a huge banshee scream and everything went pitch black as the creature swallowed her and the arms holding her whole. Then suddenly, in the sewer lair, Yuffie, in her pajamas was still screaming bloody murder like a banshee and the “Tar/Slime-like goblin arms” were actually Cloud and Aerith and even the TMNM, all of them also wearing pajamas, trying to shake her awake in concern and laying nearby, Snake is clutching his nose in pain with Christopher’s group, Tiny, and Dingodile, all also in pajamas, looking concerned as they checked on Snake. It turned out the whole tar/slime scene Yuffie experienced was all a nightmare she was having, and the tendril she punched was actually Snake, right in his nose) Cloud: Yuffie! Aerith: Yuffie, wake up! TMNM: Yuffie! Yuffie: (With her eyes still closed) Get me out! (Then quickly thinking, Silver levitated a glass cup of water near Cream and Cheese’s bed and after grabbing it, splashed Yuffie, finally waking her up. She panted slowly in fear, dripping wet from the water) Silver: Sorry for splashing you, Yuffie, but you were having a nightmare. (Then Christopher’s group, Tiny, and Dingodile approached in calm concern, with Snake’s nose all recovered) Snake: And boy, that wassss one loud sssssscreaming and shouting you made. (Ace glared at Snake and just when he punched him, Christopher stopped him) Christopher: Don’t! Snake’s been punched enough already from Yuffie. (Realizing he’s right, Ace let this one go) Ace: Alright. I guess I will agree with Snake for now. (Hearing Christopher say that, Yuffie realized and turned to Snake apologetically) Yuffie: I’m so, so, so, so sorry, Snake. I thought.... Snake: It’sssss all right, Yuffie. It was only a.... (Then Yuffie covered the sides of her face with her hands in fear) Yuffie: I KNOW IT WAS A NIGHTMARE!! (Realizing her lash-out upon seeing our heroes, Cloud, and Aerith’s surprised looks, Yuffie eased down) Yuffie: Sorry. (Then Aerith went up to her and eased her down with a hug) Aerith: Tell us what happened. (Yuffie didn’t respond. Understanding her silent treatment, our heroes gave in in an understanding way) Aerith: Understood. Cloud: We’ll let it go for now. Cream: Until you decide to tell us, don’t hesitate. Cheese: (Happily agreeing) Chao, chao. (Later, all dressed, our heroes and Cloud and Aerith are eating their breakfast on a pizza, chili dogs, and tiramisu and Yuffie, sitting next to Knuckles, is looking calmly nervous. Charmy, who is sitting next to Knuckles’ right, noticed and asked Yuffie) Charmy: Why are you nervous? Knuckles: (Thinking Charmy’s asking him) Do I look nervous, Charmy? Charmy: Knuckles, I was asking Yuffie. Knuckles: (Sarcastically) Well, excuse me for not knowing that. Charmy: Well, take a rain check when I’m talking to someone else! (He gets up at Charmy, getting our heroes’ attention) Knuckles: Was that an insult?! Tikal: Stop it, both of you! (They stop) Tikal: Let’s just try to enjoy our breakfast. Amy: Yeah. Sonic: (To Knuckles and Charmy) No reason to get upset. (To Yuffie) Right, Yuffie? (Yuffie heard him and replied in a scared monotone voice) Yuffie: (Scared monotone voice) Yeah. No reason to fight over me. (Suddenly, they heard a hinge door opening, scaring Yuffie and making her hug Shadow in concern) Yuffie: LEAVE ME ALONE!! Shadow: Hey! (Then Elise and Tai’s groups came in) Tai: Relax, Yuffie. Elise: It’s just us. (Realizing she overreacted and seeing herself clutching Shadow in a hug, Yuffie chuckled nervously a bit and slowly released Shadow, who looked calmly surprised at Yuffie’s reaction) Yuffie: (Nervously) Oh, uh.... (She chuckles nervously a bit) Yuffie: (Nervously) I knew it was you. Izzy: No, you didn’t. (Yuffie snapped out of her nervous look, and stared blankly at them) Yuffie: (Monotone voice) So, what’re you doing here? Mimi: The Mobians called us over to cheer you up. Applejack: Yeah. They told us you had a nightmare. Yuffie: (Nervously) Uh, what makes you say that Yuffie Kisaragi, a great Ninja Girl, had a nightmare? (Elise and Tai’s groups gave her a flat look. Then Yuffie sighed in defeat) Yuffie: Okay, yes, I had a nightmare. Rarity: What happened in it? Yuffie: Let’s just say that I lost my parents and friends in a battle against Loki’s group and leave it that way. Dingodile: Come on, sheila. There’s got to be more in that nightmare. (Yuffie remained quiet. Our heroes continued to watch in calm concern) Shadow: This is all concerning for us. Dingodile: Yeah. Normally, she would snarkily say “Don't call me ‘Sheila!’” But she didn't this time. Why? Cosmo: Haven’t you known? (They look at her) Cosmo: Since that nightmare, Yuffie’s not herself lately. (Yuffie began to tense calmly overhearing this. Noticing this, Pinkie Pie went up to her) Pinkie Pie: Yuffie? (Yuffie snapped out of her tensed reaction and looked at her softly) Pinkie Pie: I made you some sushi to make you feel better. (She held up to her a blue box full of sushi) Yuffie: Sushi? Pinkie Pie: Yep! Shadow asked me to make this. Shadow: Even gave her instructions how to make it. (Yuffie smiled softly) Yuffie: Thanks. (She picked up a sushi and just when she ate it, she noticed a picture of an angler fish on the sushi box Pinkie Pie’s holding and then remembering her nightmare, she slowly tensed into fear, much to our heroes’ notice) Pinkie Pie: You gonna eat it? Yuffie? (Then Yuffie, in a panic, slapped the sushi box away, shocking our heroes and backed away in fear) Shadow: Yuffie.... Yuffie: Keep that monster away. Now! (Confused, our heroes got calmly concerned while Vector, on the other hand, got annoyed) Vector: It was only a nightmare, Yuffie! Deal with it! Heroes except Yuffie: Vector! Vector: What?! She’s overreacting from it! (Then Yuffie started to tear up, about to cry as she sniffled. Cloud and Aerith turned to Yuffie upon hearing her starting to cry softly. Even Vector, upon noticing that, started to feel guilty) Vector: Oh. Sorry for saying that. Cloud: See, Vector’s wrong, Yuffie. Aerith: He never means.... Yuffie: (Starting to cry) No, he’s right. I CAN'T LOSE YOU!! (She breaks down crying and hugged Pinkie Pie in comfort, surprising her) Pinkie Pie: Oh! Yuffie: (Crying) I’m sorry for slapping that box away! (Feeling guilty even more upon seeing Yuffie continue to cry and hug Pinkie Pie for comfort, Vector hugs them) Vector: There, there, Yuffie. (Later, Yuffie has stopped crying and is drinking some oolong tea Aerith made for her. And she finally already explained the details to her nightmare) Pinkie Pie: So, that’s why you slapped the box away. Because of a picture of an angler fish. Yuffie: The monster, technically, had the teeth of an angler fish. (Our heroes turned to Cloud and Aerith for advice to help Yuffie) Tails: So, Masters Cloud and Aerith? What can we do to help Yuffie overcome her nightmare? Silver: Even I can’t sense how to help her conquer it. Omega: Or my scanners. (Cloud and Aerith thought it over and giving a soft smile, they explained away) Cloud: There is one person who can help. Aerith: Master Junko Ishimura. (Realizing, our heroes liked the idea while Yuffie got hopeful calmly and Elise, Tai, and Christopher’s groups got confused) Heroes: That’s a great idea! Yuffie: Is she certain she’ll help me? Cloud and Aerith: (Nods) Of course. Chris: Who’s Junko Ishimura? (Cloud and Aerith gladly explained away) Cloud: She was a student of ours 14 years ago back in Japan, back when me and Aerith were Squall and Rinoa. Aerith: Before Yuffie was born, Junko graduated our Gauntlet Training with flying colors. Ace: So, my guess; She followed her own path to do good ninja work just before Loki’s group got you banished here and took Yuffie from you. Cloud and Aerith: Yes. Cloud: And after we sent the Jotundrome to Dimension X, she saw us on the news saving New York and revealed herself afterwards. Soarin: She found out you were Squall and Rinoa before? (Aerith chuckled a bit) Aerith: Actually, she knew already. Cloud: She discovered the Mobians and our mutation and kept secret of being friends with us prior to us first meeting Elise and Tai’s groups. Yuffie: Then she met me after we defeated the Jotundrome. (The human allies shrugged) Billy: Billy and friends feel left out on these events. (They turned to Yuffie) Arturo: So, Yuffie? Gonna go for it? (Thinking it over, Yuffie got determined) Yuffie: I will! I’m not gonna let one scary nightmare keep me terrified. (She was about to head out when....) Cloud: Wait! You don’t know where Junko lives. (Realizing, Yuffie stopped and listened) Cloud: She lives above the Dragon Dojo in Chinatown, right here in this city. Once there, she will help you find your inner courage and peace. Yuffie: Dragon Dojo in Chinatown, inner courage and peace, got it! Aerith: Good luck! Heroes: Yeah, good luck! (Yuffie gives a thumb’s up and a toothy grin and heads out. Then Elise, Christopher, and Tai’s groups got up) Elise: We better head out, too. It’s my group’s day off from work and we and Christopher’s group are going shopping for groceries. Tai: And my group’s going to the Greyhound races and watch five races. (The TMNM and their allies understood) Sonic: Have fun! (Then Elise, Christopher, and Tai’s groups headed out. Meanwhile in the hideout, Loki’s group is talking with Uka-Uka’s group on Vanitas’ communicator while the henchmen are working on making breakfast) Vanitas: You want us to what? Uka-Uka: (On-screen) Steal artificial tar from a nearby factory. Cortex: But what does stealing artificial tar have to do with defeating those blasted Mobians and their allies? Uka-Uka: (On-screen) We’re planning on drowning those Mobians and their allies in it. (Hearing that idea, Loki’s group calmly smirked evilly at it) Sephiroth: Drown them, huh? Myotismon: For once, we don’t see a downside on this. Loki: Very well, we’re ears on this plan. Hunter J: Tell away the plan. (With the henchmen, they are trying to make breakfast) Pinstripe: Wait until you try one of my ravioli omelets. Koala: Are you sure we don’t just make pancakes and eggs? Pinstripe: Yeah. I’m sure. Koala: (To Pinstripe) Okay, you’re the head chef. (To Ripper) Ripper, get eggs! Ripper: Righty-o, Koala! (He giggles crazily a bit, running up to the fridge. After opening the freezer, he looked around) Ripper: Eggies, eggies, eggies. Where are you? (Pinstripe got annoyed) Pinstripe: Eggs don’t go in the freezer, Kanga-psycho! Koala: They go in the fridge! Ripper: (Bouncing) Okay! Okay! Henchmen: JUST GET THE EGGS!! (Ripper opened the fridge and pulled a whole tray of eggs out) Ripper: Got them! Pinstripe: Bring them here. Koala: We’re starving our butts off and we need ‘em. Ripper: Okay! (He ran over to Pinstripe to deliver the eggs. Loki’s group comes in, still with Uka-Uka’s group on the communicator) Loki: We got a new plan! (The henchmen, except Ripper, listened upon hearing that. Ripper suddenly tripped on a nearby blender cord and dropped the tray full of eggs) Orbot: Hit the deck! (The henchmen ducked with Pinstripe grabbing a frying pan for a shield, but the eggs unfortunately crashed into Loki’s group. After that’s done, Ripper recovered, giggling crazily and nervously a bit upon noticing Loki’s group covered in a lot of egg yolk. Uka-Uka’s group laughed cruelly a bit at this) Demidevimon: (On-screen) Guess the yolk’s on you. (He laughs cruelly a bit at Loki’s group) Mephiles: (On-screen) And I guess we’ll leave you to have that for breakfast. Uka-Uka’s group: (On-screen) Enjoy! (They laughed evilly a bit at this and then hung up. Angered at being humiliated like that, Loki’s group turned to Ripper in anger, making him nervous as the henchmen got up) Ripper: Don’t hurt me. (Vanitas secretly ushered Loki’s group to back off upon noticing a spare egg laying on the counter and getting his idea, they back off. Then Vanitas smirked evilly at Ripper) Vanitas: (Sneeringly) Oh, don’t worry. In fact, I got a little something for you. (He takes the frying pan from Pinstripe and after putting the egg on it, he fires the egg from the frying pan at Ripper by swinging it, splattering egg yolk on Ripper’s face) Ripper: Egg eyes! (Then Vanitas throws the frying pan at Ripper, smacking him in the head, dizzying him and knocking the egg yolk off his eyes. Then Ripper fell down, dizzy still) Vanitas: You clumsy insane-roo! Komodo Joe: That’s what you're giving him? Moe: An egg in the face? Vanitas: I was being sarcastic on the “Giving” part, idiots! (Ripper recovered and giggles crazily a bit) Ripper: Again! Vanitas: Sorry. Myotismon: But there are no more eggs because of you. Ripper: (Disappointed) Awww.... (Loki’s group then changed the subject while wiping the egg yolk off of themselves) Hunter J: Anyway, listen up! Myotismon: We’re breaking in a factory to steal artificial tar. (The henchmen got confused) Cubot: What do we need artificial tar for? Tribot: Are we building something for Uka-Uka’s group? Loki: No. We’re stealing artificial tar to use it to drown the Mobians and their allies. (A short pause, then Arukenimon spoke up) Arukenimon: How can we drown them in artificial tar? Vanitas: Well, there’s more in the plan to make them drown. (Then Loki’s group got the last of the egg yolk off of themselves, splattering them on Ripper’s face, making him lick the yolk off) Ripper: Yummy. Myotismon: And rest assured, everyone, (Eyes Ripper) Ripper, (Eyes the henchmen again) this will work as, swimmingly, as possible. (He chuckles wickedly a bit, then he eyed us) Myotismon: I made a funny. (In Chinatown, Yuffie is walking to the direction of the Dragon Dojo, when she found it) Yuffie: Here goes. (She goes up to the door and knocks on it. The door opened, revealing a 39 year old Japanese woman. She recognized Yuffie immediately) Woman: Ah, Yuffie. Come in. (Yuffie enters, and they seat themselves on opposite sides of the table facing each other) Yuffie: Long time, no see, Junko. Junko: Same here, child. Anyway, what brings you here? (Later, all was explained) Junko: Ah, that explains it. There is an old haiku saying; If you want to face your fears, be one with it. Yuffie: (Shrugs) I’m not sure how I can, but I’ll try. Junko: Good. Then are you ready to train for it, to find your inner courage and peace? Yuffie: Yep. Junko: Very well. Let the training begin. (On the streets, Elise and Christopher’s groups are walking back to the direction of their apartment with the groceries) Comet Tail: Boy, the customers sure were nice to let us go first in line to the register before our frozen foods would melt. Even in this city. Twilight Sparkle: My sentiments exactly. (At their apartment, they and Tai’s group finished packing away the groceries in the fridge, freezer, and cabinets) Ace: There. All put away. (They eat their lunch) Rainbow Dash: So, Tai’s group, win any bets on the five races? Tai: Just the fifth one. Kari: That was our miracle bet. Matt: Tai wanted to stop betting after the fourth race, but I convinced him to give it a last shot, then the win happened. (Then he turned to Tai smugly) Matt: You glad I convinced you? Tai: (Nods) Yep. (Tai drinks some of his soda pop. Later near a factory, Elise, Tai, and Christopher’s groups are walking by) Christopher: Here’s that factory you did a report on yesterday, Elise. Elise: Yep. The place where artificial tar is produced. Billy: Artificial tar? (Grubber blew a raspberry in question and confusion) Elise: It’s fake tar. The kind that resembles black molasses, but not edible. Adagio: They say it’s very thick like molasses that you couldn’t swim in it quickly. (Understanding, Billy and Grubber nods) Billy: Remind us not to go swimming in it. Sonata: Not to worry, Billy and Grubber. Trixie: They said only the strongest people can swim in it. (Suddenly, they heard an alarm blaring from within the factory and saw Loki’s group and their henchmen running out of the factory, carrying closed buckets of huge artificial tar samples without noticing Elise, Christopher, and Tai’s groups seeing them. After they were gone, the three groups got suspicious) Gabumon: What’re Loki’s group and their goons up to this time? (They secretly follow them and outside the hideout, then hid themselves and listened) Koala: Are you sure this artificial tar will be perfect to drown the Mobians? Eggman: Positive. Now all we need is bait to lure them into this trap. Moe: And that, in turn, can lure Yuffie and Aerith into the second trap, right? Cortex: Exactly. Vanitas: And you guessed something smart for once, Moe. Moe: (Chuckles a bit) I try. (Upon hearing the plan, Elise, Tai, and Christopher’s groups got determined and just when they ran off, Patamon accidentally knocked over a nearby garbage can, getting Loki’s group and their henchmen’s attention) Loki: It’s their snooping allies! Myotismon: Get them! (The henchmen charged at Elise, Christopher, and Tai’s groups, making them run as well. Suddenly, Pinstripe fired his net grenade cannon and a net shot out at the three groups. Noticing that, Christopher’s group got caught in the net, saving Elise and Tai’s groups. Elise and Tai’s groups stopped and tried to run back to help them when....) Christopher’s group: Just run! Elise and Tai’s groups: But...! Christopher: Go get help! Chris: Now! (Giving in, Elise and Tai’s groups got away as the henchmen caught up to Christopher’s group, still trapped in the net) Pinstripe: (Chuckles wickedly a bit) Gotcha. (Then Koala picked the captive Christopher’s group up and they returned to the hideout as Christopher’s group struggled to break free from the net) Commercial break (Back at the Dragon Dojo, Yuffie is balancing herself in a Zen state on her toes on a standing wooden pole with her eyes closed and arms stretched across, and is wearing her swimming attire, and still wearing her bandana. And near her, is another standing wooden pole and a pool filled with chocolate molasses Junko is using to help her train with) Junko: Now, concentrate Yuffie. Imagine yourself swimming in that tar/slime from your nightmare. Be one with the tar/slime. (Yuffie then imagined herself swimming through tough molasses, still on the pole) Junko: Now, keep swimming, and jump to your next pole towards the chocolate molasses pool. (Yuffie did so, still slowly swimming in the air) Junko: Now, envision your finish line at the other side of the tar/slime, and jump. (Yuffie, after flashing through some images of her nightmare, got determined, concentrated, and leapt into the molasses pool. After breaking the surface, she then resumed slowly swimming through the molasses with a lot of strength in her, her eyes still closed. Junko watched proudly with a soft smile, proud of Yuffie passing this test with flying colors. Then once Yuffie reached the other side of the pool and grabbed the edge....) Junko: Now open your eyes. (Yuffie opened her eyes and seeing she made it, she smiled happily and turned to Junko) Yuffie: I did it! Junko: You did. Now climb out. (Yuffie nods and climbs out of the pool, all covered in chocolate molasses. Once out, she stuck her chocolate molasses-covered finger into her mouth and tasted some of the chocolate molasses on it. After enjoying the chocolatey taste, Yuffie then turned to Junko, who walks up to her) Junko: (Chuckles a bit) You remind me of a chocolate statue the way you’re covered in chocolate molasses. Yuffie: (Chuckles a bit in agreement) I guess I am. (Later, after showering and cleaning the chocolate molasses off herself and washing her bandana off, Yuffie, wearing her attire again, bows to Junko in respect, and she, in return, bowed in respect to Yuffie) Junko: Good luck making us all proud, and bringing true honor to ninjitsu, unlike the traitorous Gauntlet Clan. Yuffie: I will. (They finished their bow and as Yuffie headed out, she stopped a moment, turned around, waved goodbye to Junko, who waves back, and left to go back to the sewer lair. In the sewer lair, our heroes waited for Yuffie to return, eating ice cream pizza and watching “Fantastic Voyage” on the TV set) Big: Do you think Yuffie completed that training for inner courage and peace? (Froggy croaks in question) Cloud: I’m sure she did. Aerith: We’re never giving up on our daughter. Espio: Like you never giving up on us. Aerith: Exactly. Shadow: (Agreeing) And she, in return, will never give up on us. (Suddenly, Elise and Tai’s groups came charging in like a bull in a China shop, looking worried. Then they ran up to them and stopped, panting in concern) Tiny: What happened to you? Kayla: And why are you panicked? Elise: It’s an emergency! Tai: Christopher’s group got captured by Loki’s group and taken to their hideout! Heroes: (Shocked) What?! (They get up in shock) Max: Why would Loki’s group capture them? The vigilantes of New York? Mimi: Loki’s group said they’re planning on luring you guys into a trap to drown you in artificial tar! TK: And then once they’ll capture you because of them holding Christopher’s group hostage, they’ll use you as bait to lure Aerith and Yuffie into a second trap involving you! (Getting determined, our heroes armed themselves) Tails: Thanks for telling us, guys! Sonic: Traps and hostage holding or not, we’re going to save them. (Then our heroes hurry out to go rescue Christopher’s group. At the hideout, Christopher’s group, now out of the net and their hands tied behind their backs and their arms tied down to their torsos with each line of rope from behind them, are dropped on the floor roughly by the henchmen. As they sat up in recovery, Christopher’s group glared angrily at the henchmen and Loki’s group) Flash Sentry: Watch who you’re throwing, jerks! Vanitas: Or else what, jock boy? Hunter J: We just need you to be our bait to lure the fish we’ll fry in. Mummymon: You quoted from the old saying, “Bigger fish to fry,” did you? Hunter J: What’s it to you, wrappers? Christopher: So, basically, we’re hostages? Over our dead bodies! (A short pause, then Loki’s group and their henchmen snickered evilly a bit at Christopher’s group) Myotismon: Poor choice of words to talk back, hockey punk. Loki: (To Christopher’s group) Now, be good and keep.... Quiet. (To the henchmen) Gag them. (The henchmen grabbed 14 white cloths as Christopher’s group continued to glare angrily) Chris: When the Mobians and their allies come for us, you’ll never get away with this! (Loki’s group give a bit of an evil chuckle as the henchmen approached Christopher’s group from behind with the cloths) Loki: Sorry. But we already did. Ace: We swear, if you drown our friends, we’ll...! (But the henchmen gagged Christopher’s group with the cloths) Tribot: You’ll what? Koala: (Sneeringly) Can’t understand you with the cloths. (Ace almost lunged at Koala in anger, but Koala grabbed Ace and held him up by a line of rope that is tied to Ace) Koala: Nice try, but no cigar, shade boy. (He pokes Ace’s sunglasses into his face, much to his anger and annoyance. Out in the streets, our heroes drove towards the direction of the hideout in the Mobian Van. Suddenly, Charmy noticed 14 objects dangling above the pier upon arrival) Charmy: Are those...? (They get out and see closer and realized it's....) Heroes: Christopher’s group! (Silver flew up to Christopher’s group while Shadow grabbed Sonic, for they are preparing to use Shadow’s Chaos Control to teleport Sonic up to Christopher’s group and cut them down with his katana and then have Silver levitate them safely on the ground with his psychokinesis) Shadow: Chaos...! (Suddenly, they heard the others scream and turned to see a net has landed on them, although Cloud, Aerith, Rouge, and Omega were the only ones who jumped out of the way. Our non-captured heroes then rushed over to our captured heroes) Non-captured heroes: Hang on! (Just when Sonic was about to cut the net with his katana, a Crimson Lightning shot out and unfortunately caught only Sonic and Silver. Silver tried to untie himself and Sonic, but his powers were cut off repeatedly) Silver: Blast this Crimson Lightning technique! (Then Loki’s group and their henchmen appeared) Loki: (Sarcastically) Glad you could join us. Heroes: Loki’s group! Rouge: We should’ve known as usual. Cloud: Using Christopher’s group as bait. How despicable! Sephiroth: But we never expected that Aerith would join us suddenly. Aerith: Then I’m happy to disappoint when we get away. (Then the henchmen lunged at our non-captured heroes, but they got out of the way and Shadow immediately stunned them with his Chaos Stun Lances. Then he, Rouge, Omega, Cloud, and Aerith got away) Shadow: (While running and looking back) We’ll come back for you! (Then after the five were gone by driving off in the Mobian Van, the henchmen recovered and just when they gave chase, Loki’s group stopped them) Loki’s group: Let them go for now. Komodo Brothers: Why? Hunter J: Figure it out already! (Realizing, the henchmen understood) Komodo Brothers: Oh, right. Koala: The second bait. (Just when Sonic was about to cut the Crimson Lightning tying him and Silver along with the net again, Myotismon noticed and tightened the Crimson Lightning, making Sonic drop the katana in pain. Then with the villains distracted by dragging all their captives inside, Tails secretly unleashed invisible mini electronic planes inside the tar machine to shut it down. At the entrance to Chinatown, Yuffie was about to enter the sewer via a manhole, she suddenly heard a van horn honking at her, and its beep was the sound of the “TMNM Theme Song.” Realizing, she got up and saw Cloud, Aerith, Shadow, Rouge, and Omega emerge in determination) Cloud: Yuffie! Aerith: Our friends are captured! (Shocked to hear that, Yuffie realized immediately) Yuffie: By Loki’s group? Shadow’s group: Yes! Rouge: We got to hurry! (Getting determined, Yuffie nods and they go inside the Mobian Van and sped off to go to the hideout. In the Mobian Van, Yuffie explained how she passed her test already) Rouge: It’s good to hear you passed the test with flying colors. Yuffie: Yeah. But what matters than celebrating is saving our friends. Omega: My sentiments exactly. Shadow: And it’s like Charmy would always shout; Cowabunga! (Then the Mobian Van sped back towards the hideout) Commercial break (At the hideout, our heroes are tied up the same way Christopher’s group is in an empty pit, but hanging by the rope line in a group of pulleys and Christopher’s group no longer gagged. As they struggled to free themselves, Loki’s group and their henchmen watched with evil satisfaction) Vanitas: Try and struggle all you like; Those escape and magic-proof ropes will not break. (Eggman then activated the tar machine) Eggman: Time for you to sink than swim! (He pushed a button on the control panel to turn on the tar faucets in the pit, but to the villains’ confusion, no artificial tar is coming out) Ripper: Where’s the artificial tar? (Inside the tar machine, the mini electronic planes had shut down the machine. Tails secretly winked at our heroes, reassuring them he caused the machine to stop working) Cortex: Blast! Why is this breaking on us?! (Suddenly, Shadow’s group barged in) Yuffie: (Mockingly) Aw, having technical difficulties already? (Loki’s group and their henchmen got shocked) Loki: Not good! Eggman: Something must’ve made the machine break. Myotismon: But what? (Suddenly noticing the mini electronic planes drop on the floor, finished breaking the tar machine, the villains got surprised) Eggman: Does that answer your question, Myotismon? Sonic: (Smugly) Well, looks like your plans to drown us has drowned. (Realizing something upon noticing Pinstripe’s tommy gun, Loki’s group smirked evilly and turned to the captives) Vanitas: Not necessarily. (Noticing the tommy gun as well, Shadow’s group rushed over to the tommy gun to break it when Sephiroth jumped in front of them and grabbed it first) Sephiroth: (Scoffs) So close. (Then he threw the tommy gun at Pinstripe) Pinstripe: My guess; Shoot the tar machine, right? Hunter J: (Nods) Yep. (Then Pinstripe fired his tommy gun at the machine at the spot above the pit, making a hole that spilled the artificial tar into the pit at a fast pace. Angered at that action, our heroes glared at Pinstripe) Heroes: You coward! Pinstripe: (Scoffs) Me, a coward? Don’t make me laugh. I ain’t scared of nothing at all. (Shadow smirked lightly) Shadow: Chaos Control! (Suddenly, Shadow vanished, confusing Loki’s group and their henchmen. Then Shadow appeared in front of Pinstripe above the pit, making Pinstripe let out a little girly scream and fall on his rear, dropping the tommy gun. Then Shadow landed in front of him and crushed the tommy gun with his foot. In the pit, the artificial tar reached our captured heroes’ feet) Captured heroes: Hey! (Hearing them, Shadow’s group, after Shadow stunned Loki’s group and their henchmen with his Chaos Stun Lances, ran to the pit) Silver: Quickly free me first! (Yuffie nods and just when she readied her Cross Shuriken, Vanitas, despite being stunned, used some of his strength to kick the tar machine near him to make more artificial tar flood the pit more, reaching our captured heroes’ torsos. Then Rouge kicked Vanitas down, stunning him again. Then Yuffie threw her Cross Shuriken at Silver’s ropes, cutting him free. Once freed, despite that he’s half covered in artificial tar, Silver then levitated himself and our captured heroes out of the pit and after Yuffie caught her Cross Shuriken again, threw it again, cutting the rope lines from the pulleys. Then Silver levitated himself and our bound heroes safely in front of Shadow’s group. Then with his powers, Silver untied our heroes. Once all freed, they rearmed themselves, despite being half covered in artificial tar. Then on cue, the artificial tar stopped spilling into the pit) Freed heroes: Thanks! Shadow’s group: You’re welcome. (Then Loki’s group and their henchmen recovered, all livid that their plan to drown our heroes half failed) Koala: Fun wreckers! (Then Ace threw his dodgeball into Koala’s face and went up to him smugly) Ace: Nice try, but no cigar, Macho Bear. (He pokes Koala’s eyes with his artificial tar-covered fingers, making him yelp and cover his eyes in pain. Then after he recovered, he wiped off the artificial tar from his eyes and his temper boiled over) Koala: YOU’LL PAY FOR THIS!! Christopher: (Sarcastically) Poor choice of words to talk back, Koala. Chris: (Smugly) Can’t understand you with the artificial tar in your eyes. Komodo Joe: (To the villains) They’re saying the opposite things we said to them before. Vanitas: (Flatly) That’s what called cruel irony, duncehead. (Then both sides fought each other while Elise and Tai’s groups stood back, rooting for our heroes. Suddenly, after Yuffie threw her Cross Shuriken at Sephiroth, which he dodged, he then lopped the floor with his Masamune where Yuffie stood near the pit and she fell into the artificial tar, much to our heroes’ concern) Heroes: Yuffie! (Just before the flying heroes were about to dive into the pit to save her, Eggman placed a laser barrier over the entrance of the pit. Yuffie broke the surface and coughed a bit. After shaking the artificial tar off her head, she tried to swim to the ladder laying nearby, but couldn’t due to the artificial tar being like molasses. Loki’s group and their henchmen turned to our heroes with evil smirks after throwing a metal bar onto the laser barrier, slicing it) Myotismon: She’s not gonna make it. Hunter J: By the time she might reach the ladder, she’ll lose her strength and drown. (Then both sides fought each other again as Elise and Tai’s groups watched Yuffie in concern, for there was nothing they could do to save her. Down below, Yuffie struggled, but just when she got exhausted....) Junko: (Voice-over) Now concentrate Yuffie. Be one with the tar/slime. (Then with reboosted strength, Yuffie slowly swam towards the ladder. Noticing this, Elise and Tai’s groups got happy) Agumon: Yuffie’s doing it! (Then Yuffie reached the ladder and climbed up to the pit’s exit. Then reaching the laser barrier, Yuffie pulled out her mini shuriken, opened its blades, and threw it at the device creating the laser barrier, deactivating the laser barrier upon its device being cut in half. After catching the mini shuriken, Yuffie jumped in front of Loki’s group and their henchmen, calmly shocking them. The henchmen got nervous) Ripper: Uh, mercy? (A short pause, then....) Charmy: Cowabunga! (Our heroes then beat the daylights out of Loki’s group and their henchmen. Then the fight ended with Yuffie punching Pinstripe, the last villain standing, squarely in the face, knocking him down. Then as the villains recovered, our heroes prepared to fight some more) Sonic: This ends now. (Suddenly, they heard police sirens approaching from afar. Realizing they must get away, our heroes and the villains glared at each other, then got away in their separate ways just before the police arrived. Later, in the sewer lair, our heroes, with the artificial tar-covered heroes and their clothes already cleaned up from the artificial tar, are waiting for Charmy, Cream, and Cheese to come into the kitchen with their celebration meal) Vector: Come on, guys! Yuffie: Where’s our meal? (Then Charmy, Cream, and Cheese came in with a pizza box and a tray carrying a tiramisu) Charmy and Cream: Ta-da! Cheese: (Happily) Chao, chao! (They placed the pizza, chili dogs, and tiramisu on the table and then the heroes that were captured saw dark chocolate sauce on the food and looked at Charmy, Cream, and Cheese) Heroes: Dark chocolate sauce? Cream: Yep. Charmy: Yuffie’s request. (They looked at Yuffie, who smiled smugly along with Cloud and Aerith) Yuffie: To commemorate what we faced today. Cloud: Despite me and Aerith only eating sushi.... (He shows his and Aerith’s sushi tray, with the sushi also covered in dark chocolate sauce) Cloud: With dark chocolate sauce. Aerith: And dark chocolate is a little healthy for you. (Realizing, our heroes shrugged happily and gave in) Heroes: Okay. (Then with that, our heroes enjoyed their meal) To be concluded.... Ending song: Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians (1987) Theme Song Instrumental VersionCategory:Fan Fiction Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Fanmakes Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Parodies Category:Season 2 Episodes